


Sweet Desire

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Blindfolds, Drabble, Hand Feeding, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony feeds Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950688
Kudos: 18





	Sweet Desire

**Author's Note:**

> For day 06 of [jbbuckybarnes’](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) [Kinktober 2020 Challange](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge). Prompt: Blindfolded

Tony gently runs his fingers across the hem of the blindfold. Caressing Steve’s face, he reaches over and picks up another slice of mango from the bowl.

He runs the mango across Steve’s lips until the man opens his mouth. He places the mango on Steve’s waiting tongue.

A drop of the mango’s nectar drips down onto Steve’s naked lap. Tony swipes it up with his fingers and offers them to Steve. Steve licks at his fingers eagerly.

“Good boy” he praises. “So good for me.” Tony pulls the bowl of fruit into his lap and picks up another slice.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
